Fancy-Fancy plays Life Is Hard w Top Cat
by Incredible2002
Summary: A fanfic about Fancy-Fancy playing a game called, Life Is Hard, which Top Cat requested him to play. What can go wrong at the end? Find out and read! Thx. Rated T for Strong Language and a whole lotta RAGE!


Fancy-Fancy plays Life Is Hard w/ Top Cat

Based on a video called: KSIOlajidebt Plays | Life Is Hard

Link:  watch?v=boCgCrXXabc

Enjoy!

Fancy: You know what it is. Black And White. Black And White. Black And White. Black And White. (claps) Yeah. Uh-huh. You know what it is. Uh. Uh. Uh. (ends song) So today, we are playing some stupid-ass game called, Life Is Hard. With T.C. here.

T.C.: Yolo.

Fancy: According to this, he said it isn't as bad as the other platform games.

T.C.: Wait, when did I say that?

Fancy: Earlier. Remember?

T.C.: Well, I don't remember saying anything like that!

Fancy: (looks at him concernedly) Well, I hope you did!

T.C.: (looking nervous) Uhhh...yeah, I did. (blushes)

Fancy: Wait...why are ya lookin' like that? Never mind. (Turns back around) I played so many crappy games so I'm sure I'll understand this would be like as I just wasted $7 on this. So, if you press jump, you don't jump. If you go here, you don't go there and you will pick the wrong opposite because… (claps) ...that's how all these games roll. I've got it under my sleeve, I've got it all brand.

T.C.: Yes! We are so live. We do it live.

Fancy: So it's all done, easy. Let's go. Uh! (starts game) No. No. No. No. No. No-no. No. No. No. No-no. No. This sucks so much ass. Uh! Let's go. Dun-nun-nun. Dun-nun-dun-dun. Dun-nun-nun. Duh-nun-nun. Dun-nun-dun. (tries to jump up to get the coins but fails) Wait, what? (tries it again) Dun-nun... (again) Dun-nun... (again) Dun-nun... Okay, what's the point of that? How can you-how can you get those? (tries to collect the coins 3 more times but suddenly give up) Oh! Sorry I forgot! It's these kind of games! So, there's no point of them! You can't even count them! There's not even a counter which says how many coins you've collected! There's no point so why am I even trying to go for it? I can do this. I've got this sorted. But, Jesus Christ, this guy's a bit slippery when he moves. (Top Cat laughs) Flippin' heck. Why does he look like one of the guys from Minecraft?

T.C.: Does he? (looks closer)

Fancy: He looks like y'know the guy who keeps on digging. Like the guy...y'know, the main character just...any character from Minecraft! That's what he looks like. (Jumps on a huge mushroom) Wait, how come you can jump on that? (attempts to jump up to the coins again) Ahhh...you still can't jump to...aight. (keeps walking forward until he falls down the cliff then the game starts back to the beginning after it says "**NO!**" as it makes Fancy look even confused) What? Is that it? What the hell? It just gives you a no! Is that it? It just says "**NO!**"

T.C.: "No!" (laughs)

Fancy: It just says "**NO!**" and you start again! Aww, what the hell?!

T.C.: "No!"

Fancy: (laughs) "No! No! That's wrong! No! Do it again! No! No!" (jumps to the ground as the character glitched by 0.1 seconds which made Fancy jump a little)

T.C.: What?

Fancy: Did ya see a little bit of the glitchiness? So, I'm guessing that- (keeps walking forward until he falls down the cliff then the game starts back to the beginning after it says "**NO!**" again) Oh, for God- "No! No! No!" I think...Okay, so we're not meant to go over the cliff, okay, I think I've understood that. Okay, the cliff...the cliff- (laughs)

T.C.: "No!" (laughs)

Fancy: I can tell from the...from the "no"s! From the constant "no"s and the exclamation mark, I can definitely tell that...uhhh...you're not meant to do that. (looks down) Okay, let's put this down, frickin' pissin' me off. (looks back up to continue the game) Aight. (the character jump up to the last block and dies, a mushroom comes out of the block and falls onto the character, as it makes him bigger, then he falls down to his death as the cliff collapse.) What the hell? (the game ends with "**LIFE IS HARD STARRING SCOTT MOORE**") Life. Is. Hard. Star...what is...**WAT!?**

(awkward silence)

T.C.: Wait, carry on.

Fancy: (still looks dumbfounded) It...is this it? What's going on? What the hell? I died and then it said "Life Is Hard Starring Scott Moore". Why isn't it doing anything? (clicks the mouse 5 times) I'm dead, so what the hell?

T.C.: (helps Fancy check the game is still continuing) Yep, that's it.

Fancy: Is that it!?

T.C.: I think that's the message they're trying to portray, Life Is Hard. How disappointing.

(another awkward silence as Fancy still looks dumbfounded)

Fancy: (getting angry) Disappointing is not a word, nigga! Disappointing is not a word of this! What kind of f*cked up game is that!? Is that it!?

T.C.: Well, duh. It took you 7 minutes to do it.

Fancy: What the...no...way! Are you freakin'...are you freakin' serious, mate!? That...no! No! That is not it! That is not the end of the game! (presses every keyboard to check if the game is already over) That's it!?

T.C.: Yeah.

Fancy: No!

T.C.: Yeah.

Fancy: No!

T.C.: Yeah.

Fancy: (getting furious) **NO!**

T.C.: Yes!

Fancy: **I'M NOT TAKING IT! **That's not...**NO! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! I'VE BEEN ROBBED! NO!** You can't end it that quickly! (fiddles with a keyboard in anger) What the hell? You-**YOU CAN'T SAY STARRING SCOTT MOORE! IT'S NOT OVER! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED! **(looks back at Top Cat) That's not the end of it! (T.C. nods) That's...no! No, it's not! (T.C. nods again) Why are you...stop being a dick! (T.C. laughs) No! Tell me! Is that it!?

T.C.: Yeah!

Fancy: Grrrrrrrrrrrr! **WHAT A F*CKIN' WASTE OF TIME! **

T.C.: Well, it is a good game, isn't it? It's teaching y'know kids that life is hard when they get older.

Fancy: (clicks the mouse in frustration) No. Piss off! Piss off, nigga! Nigga! Are you freakin' serious!? Is that it!?

T.C.: Yeah.

Fancy: Is that it!?

T.C.: Yeah.

Fancy: I'm so...I can't… (facepalms) I just...it doesn't make any sense! How can a game is never that… I just...what? So I completed the game!?

T.C.: Yeah.

Fancy: No!

T.C.: Yep! (claps) Do the hallelujah song!

(Fancy looks at him lividly and turns red)

T.C.: That's it, you completed the game!

Fancy: (punches Top Cat in the arm) F*ckin' trollin' me! (T.C. laughs) Son of a...I can't believe that! Wow! F*ckin' really!?

T.C.: Yeah!

Fancy: No!

T.C.: Yeah!

Fancy: No!

T.C.: Yeah!

Fancy: **NO!**

T.C. Yes!

Fancy: That's… (facepalms again & sighs)

T.C.: Wanna play another game?

Fancy: I know you said it was easy but, goddamn it, bruh! That's a bit of a bitch!

T.C.: Yeah and that's what I meant like easy...as in "short". Get it?

Fancy: That's...I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I feel molested! I literally feel molested right now! I feel like a grown man has taken my virginity away!

T.C.: Calm the f*ck down, man. You just played a game with your fingers.

Fancy: Yeah, but still! I feel-I feel violated! I don't understand! I can't-This can't be the end! (Fiddles with a mouse and a keyboard so aggressively) That's too quick, **IT'S TOO EASY! **

T.C.: Relax, Fancy! (laughs) Okay, let's play a different game.

Fancy: Are you frea… No, wait. We're restarting this. Restart. (restarts the game) No, I'm not takin' that. I'm not takin' that! Mate! I don't hella know what that is! What kind of house is that!? It looks like a penis! (T.C. laughs) What the hell, what kind of house is that!? Jesus. No. I'm not takin' that, I'm not takin' that! That can't be the end! No. No. What the hell? (Attempts to get the coins the 3rd time but still fails again) You can't even...what's the point of that!? You can't even get the goddamn coins! You can't get any of the coins! Why!?

T.C.: That's the best they can portray, Life Is Hard.

Fancy: So, what do you do!? **SO YOU CAN'T JUMP DOWN THERE AND WHEN YOU JUMP UP TO THE VERY LAST GODDAMN BLOCK, YOU DIE! **(character jumps up to the block and dies gets a mushroom from the block) **AND THEN YOU GET A MUSHROOM AND IT MAKES YOU GET BIGGER, BUT YOU FALL OFF A CLIFF! **(character falls off the cliff and the game ends with the same name as before) **AND THEN IT SAYS LIFE...IS...FFFFF*CKIN' HARD! **(pants aggressively) **NO!**

T.C.: Starring Scott Moore! (laughs)

Fancy: **NIGGA! **Starring Scott… **NO!** (he jumps out of the chair as he was about to attack Top Cat but suddenly has an angry seizure) That doesn't...like what!? (calms down) What!?

T.C.: Yeah, that's it.

Fancy: No, I… (facepalms again) Are you serious!?

T.C.: Yeah. (he suddenly spins around on his chair) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Fancy: Okay, let me ask the folks in the comment section if is that it. 'Coz I don't trust you, T.C. Is That It!? Lads, is that it!?

(Both Fancy and Top Cat read the comments)

T.C.: (claps) Yes! Thank you! It is!

Fancy: (looking shocked) So, I just wasted $7 for nothing?

T.C.: Mmm-hmm. Don't worry, Fancy. We can choose another game if you like. (continues to spin around)

(awkward silence)

Fancy: What!? What was the point of that!? That was like...Dude, not only did I just waste my time but I just wasted money for this! So, that's it, he just wanted to portray that stupid-ass message!? (he looks at Top Cat, still spinning around) **WHY ARE YA SPINNIN' AROUND LIKE A DICK!? **(Top Cat ignores him, and continued to spin. Fancy later tackles him with T.C.'s tail)

T.C.: **OWWW! WHAT THE F-!**

**THE END**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Peace!**


End file.
